So Simple
by AngelCakes4913
Summary: After the final battle against Xehanort. Everyone returns home. Terra and Aqua reflect on their past and mold their future.


**A/N: Meh a short drabble. I actually got this idea from listening to "Tifa's Case" and thinking about KH3. **

It was a quite night as the sound of the crispy air blew away the fall leaves in Land of Departure. Two keyblade wielders awake well into the night lay in bed. Simply enjoying one another's company, talking amongst themselves. Knowing a certain Master and another apprentice was fast asleep.

Aqua giggled quietly as Terra went on with his story.

"Then he flew right into the puddle," He smiled and looked over at his best friend. Her beauty seemed to really be illuminating tonight.

The Bluenette met with his deep blue orbs, finding herself getting a little lost. Blushing she turned away, but scooted closer to his large form. "I wish I was there." she sighed at the warmth from his body.

Terra couldn't help but grin. "Don't worry. I'm sure there will be plenty crazy things to talk about with Ven around."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, especially now that we're all back together."

"It was far too long though."

Aqua shifted on her side to look at him. He seemed to be in deep thought, the crease in his brow told her so. "Thinking?" She reached out to touch his chest.

The warrior curtly nodded his head and softly took her hand. Rubbing the back of it.

"I'm always thinking, thinking about the past. About how much pain and suffering I caused." he visibly stiffened.

"Terra please...you didn't do any of that." She pleaded he'd take her word over his. Never was he in control over the situation.

The Brunette sighed deeply and frowned. "Yes but these hands are still responsible for all the trouble caused."

Aqua could only shake her head to stop the tears from falling. Why couldn't he move on like everyone else had? Xehanort had been destroyed and everyone was back together. Why dwell on the past, when there finally was chance for new beginnings?

"No Terra you need to look at the good in things. You're surrounded by people who love and care about you." She cupped his cheek.

He closed his eyes relishing in her touch, but it still wasn't enough. "How could anyone love a monster?"

The water maiden could only laugh at his foolish words. "Monsters aren't capable of loving, but you are. They don't die for the ones they truly care for. They only kill and destroy with ill intentions. Tell me Terra...was that ever you?"

Terra is so frazzled by her concluding statements he can only groan in frustration. "No bu-"

"Do you love me?" Aqua asks her voice only above a whisper. Her body in shaking in fear and anticipation next to his.

Cerulean eyes widen. "What?"

"Do you...love me?"

Nothing in this world could explain to her what had possessed her from asking the question, but her mouth and her heart functioned to their own accord. Terra on the other hand looked just as caught off as she did.

Aqua sat up, Terra instantly followed. Unsure of what was to come next. They locked eyes. She leaned in, "J-just follow my lead."

Ever so slowly their lips brushed, before crushing together into what was known as absolute bliss. It was shy at first, neither knowing how to further things. So Aqua just went about by kissing him over and over slowly, giving time for Terra to pull away if he wanted to, but it was him that had deepened the lip lock by pulling her closer by the waist.

His kisses were a little harder than hers, and every time she would try to push things further he would pull back slightly. His persona tensed up, Aqua pulled away with a light smacking sound from her mouth leaving his. "Is something wrong?" her breathing is slightly bothered.

Terra could only shake his head and lay it on her shoulder. Breathing labored also. "Just trying...to control myself...from hurting you." Her sent of strawberries engulfed him.

Disappointment flooded the young woman, especially because she really did not want to stop right now. Not with her desire for him was strumming through her right this very moment.

"Do you want stop?" Her tone was pleading he say no.

Large hands came to rub up and down at her sides, as his lips gently tugged on the flesh of her neck. Kissing thoroughly enough to earn a reaction and allow him better access to assault her. Down his soft lips went, and then up to migrate on her jaw. Her pulse point beating harshly against his lips, and she gently brings him down with her onto the soft mattress.

He pulls away slowly to look at her, and she begins to think it was a bad idea.

Never breaking away, he looks down at her. "Is this okay?" he asks.

She smiles and her face brightens. "It's perfect."

Terra begins to contemplate things, if they were to progress there would be no turning back. Commitments would have to be made, but what difference did it make if he loved her? They always had a special bond to their hearts.

"If we do this Aqua, we can't tell anyone." He's sounding extremely conflicted with a small hint huskiness.

She cups his cheek to get him to look at her. "I know."


End file.
